


Marry Me

by AnonymousSpacePrince



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dean Plays Guitar, Dean sings to Cas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpacePrince/pseuds/AnonymousSpacePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean forgot his and Cas' anniversary... or did he?</p><p>A.k.a. Dean deliberately upsets Cas and then makes up for it a thousand times over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a retired fanfic writer who got back into the game (anonymously) solely because of Destiel. Give me some love so I don't have to regret this decision.
> 
> The song in this fic is Marry Me by Train, and the title is also taken from that. I synced the spaces in between lyrics to short pieces of text, so you can listen to the song while reading that part. Okay, enjoy!

  "How could you _forget_  our _anniversary_?" Castiel spat at Dean. He was obviously pissed, and Dean felt bad.  
  "I'm sorry, babe, you know work's been killing me lately. I just lost track of the days."  
  "We've been talking about our anniversary for a month; you had no trouble remembering it then!"  
  "I know. Cas, I'm sorry. I know you're mad-"  
  "I'm not _mad_ , Dean, I'm disappointed."  
  
  Their anniversary marked the second year they'd been together. Dean's nosy brother, Sam, and his equally nosy wife, Jess, had wedged them into each others' orbit at a Halloween party they were hosting. Sam had thought his brother's love life was bordering on depressing, and Jess had known her friend was looking for someone. Jess and Sam really hadn't had to do much work, because Dean and Castiel had fallen into conversation easily and continued getting to know each other until the party had ended and they'd been tossed out.  
  Cas and Dean had each texted Jess and asked for the other's number after they'd left the party. They made a real connection, and went on a few dates to test the water. On November 14th, they officially got together.  
  
  Two years later, Dean forgot their anniversary, and Castiel was upset about it. He wouldn't have been so upset if he'd expected it to happen. Dean was never the sort of boyfriend who forgot important dates. He planned day trips or parties for Castiel's birthday weeks out, and hadn't failed yet to make him an unnecessarily extravagant breakfast on the mornings of said birthdays.  
  For their first anniversary, Dean had left stupidly cute notes all over Cas' apartment during the week leading up to it, things like "I fall in love with you more every single day" and "you're the only one I want to dream about, and the only one I want to wake up to." Cas had started leaving equally gushy notes beside the ones Dean had left him. On the day of their actual anniversary, Cas woke up to find all the notes that had accumulated, had disappeared. Dean had come over that afternoon with a scrapbook filled with all their notes and pictures of them together, then they'd spent the evening cooking a romantic dinner together.  
  On top of Dean's romantic extravagance for special dates, he remembered tiny little things that even Cas wouldn't have thought of otherwise. One time, they'd been sitting on the couch watching a movie together, and Dean had just said, "you know, I kissed you for the first time a year ago today."  
  So Cas was surprised that Dean had forgotten their anniversary, and he was just upset and disappointed.  
  
  "Cas, I'm really sorry."  
  "It's-" Castiel sighed. "It's whatever, Dean, it's not like we really need to celebrate. Time is a man-made concept, so there's no real significance anyway."  
  "Cas." Dean felt bad for upsetting his boyfriend so much. Cas always got sort of existential when he was upset. "I love you, and I'm sorry."  
  "I love you too," Cas said. "I'm just, I dunno, I'm gonna go for a walk and try to clear my head a little." Cas headed to the front door and pulled his coat on.  
  "Cas, you don't have to-"  
  "It's fine," Castiel snapped.  
  Dean backed off and let him go before he decided to start yelling instead, wincing as Cas slammed the door behind him.  
  It was cold, it was night, and the wind was biting, but Cas ignored it and made his way down the sidewalk after leaving their apartment building.  
  He and Dean had moved in together about half a year ago, moving from their own respective apartments and renting a nice new one to share. They'd been spending most of their time at each others' places anyway, so it was only logical. Only, now, when one of them needed space from the other for a few hours, they had to either isolate in the spare bedroom or find somewhere outside to be.  
  Cas didn't have a destination in mind, he'd probably just walk around in the park down the road for a while, but he needed a little bit of space to deal with his emotions, rather than getting angry at Dean undeservedly.  
  Technically, it _was_ Dean who had forgotten, but it's not like he deserved to be held singlehandedly responsible. After all, Cas could've just as easily planned something instead of leaving it to Dean. The truth was, it always made Castiel's heart melt when Dean planned out romantic celebrations. When they'd first met, Cas didn't really expect it. He knew Dean was sweet from the start, but he didn't seem that sentimental.  
  Cas hadn't previously been with anyone who cared about him as much as Dean did. In his past relationships, if Cas hadn't done something special, nothing special was done. It really made him happy that Dean invested so much time and thought into celebrating things between them, so he was just disappointed. Part of him was admittedly worried that Dean had stopped caring as much as he did before, and part of him was just reminded of the boyfriends and girlfriends that never did care enough.  
  
  Cas didn't realise how long he'd been out until his phone started ringing. He had been walking circles around the park's small track for almost an hour. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered Dean's call.  
  "Hey," he said.  
  "Hey Cas, come home, okay? It must be freezing out there."  
  Cas hasn't realised until then just how cold he was. The mid-November Kansas air had crept under his jacket and started biting at his skin. "It is," he told Dean.  
  "Come home, love."  
  "Okay. I'm at the park, I'll be home soon."  
  "Good," Dean said. "I'll see you soon. I love you."  
  "I love you too."  
  Cas could hear Dean's smile through the phone as he said "bye."  
  Cas ended the call and slipped his cell back into his pocket, smiling faintly. Dean would probably have dinner made for him or something when he got home. Cas wrapped his arms around himself to combat the cold, and turned to head home.  
  
  When he got home, the lights in the apartment were turned down. In the dining room/living room area, they had a fader switch, and it was a little under halfway up. The rest of the lights were off, aside from the hall, which was also controlled by a fader switch.  
  Aside from the low light, the rooms in the main area were illuminated by tons of candles. Some were plain white, and some were Cas' favourite scent, Gardenias. There were red rose and gardenia petals all over the floor, the dining table, the counter, pretty much any flat surface. Dean was nowhere to be seen. Cas peeled off his jacket, admiring the scene around him.  
  "Dean? Where are you?" Cas called.  
  Cas heard the opening chords to a song he recognised, but couldn't place, being strummed on a guitar. Dean emerged from the hallway. He was wearing a plain white button-up and his nicest pair of black pants (they were usually reserved for fancy dinner dates and the occasional stuffy parties Sam and Jess dragged them to). Dean was playing his acoustic guitar, which was held in place by the strap over his shoulders. He smiled at Cas as their eyes met, and then he started singing.  
  " _Forever can never be long enough for me,_  
_to feel like I've had long enough with you_." His voice was soft in the way that it always was when he sang. " _Forget the world now, we won't let them see,_  
_but there's one thing left to do_."  
  Cas' breath caught as he realised what the song was. Dean smiled at Cas before continuing to sing.  
  " _Now that the weight has lifted,_  
_love has surely shifted my way._  
_Marry me..._ " Dean grinned and stepped closer to Cas, so he was directly in front of him. "... _today and every day._  
_Marry me,_  
_if I ever get the nerve to say "hello" in this cafe,_  
_say you will,_  
_mm-hmm..._  
_say you will,_  
_mm-hmm_."  
  "Dean..." Cas whispered. Dean smiled and continued to sing.  
  " _Together can never be close enough for me,_  
_to feel like I am close enough to you._  
_You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you,"_  
_and "you're beautiful."_ "  
  Cas tried to blink away the tears that threatened to fall.  
  " _Now that the wait is over,_  
_and love has finally shown her my way..._  
_Marry me,_  
_today and every day._  
_Marry me,_  
_if I ever get the nerve to say "hello" in this cafe,_  
_say you will,_  
_mm-hmm..._  
_say you will,_  
_mm-hmm_."  
  Dean strummed smoothly, never looking away from Cas.  
  " _Promise me,_  
_you'll always be_  
_happy by my side..._  
_I promise to,_  
_sing to you,_  
_when all the music dies_."  
  Cas couldn't stop the tears forming in his eyes now if he wanted to.  
  " _And marry me..._  
_today and everyday,_  
_marry me,_  
_if I ever get the nerve to say "hello" in this cafe,_  
_say you will,_  
_mm-hmm,_  
_say you will,_  
_mm-hmm..._  
_Marry me,_  
_mm-hmm..._ "  
  After Dean finished the song, he pulled the strap over his neck and set his guitar to the side. "Come on, how could I forget the anniversary of the best day of my life?" He asked. A tear slipped down Castiel's cheek, and Dean gently brushed it away with his thumb.  
  "Are you...?" Cas recognised how shaky his own voice was. Dean gently held Cas' hands in his own.  
  "Cas, I thought perfection was a myth until I met you. You've got your flaws like everyone else, but they're a part of you, and I love each of them. You might not be perfect, but you're perfect for me."  
  They both had tears in their eyes and big, loving smiles on their faces.  
  "I swear, I didn't believe in soulmates until I met you and realised I was never complete without you. Castiel, god, everything about you is amazing to me. The way you snore just quietly enough to not be a disturbance, the way you sing to yourself when you load the dishwasher, the way you look at me like you'd move the world if I asked you to. Everything about you makes me fall in love with you all over again every single day."  
  Dean brushed away more tears that spilled from Castiel's eyes, and kissed his cheek where they'd been.  
  "I know some people wait five, ten years to commit to marriage, but I don't need that long to know that I want you by my side for the rest of my life."  
  Dean sunk down onto one knee and Cas let out a quiet half-gasp-half-sob. Dean reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black, velvet-covered box.  
  "Dean, oh my god," Cas whispered.  
  Dean opened the box to reveal a gorgeous silver band with a blue topaz- Dean had once told Cas that his eyes looked just like blue topaz- imbedded in it. "Say you will?" Dean asked quietly, looking up at Castiel like he was Dean's entire world.  
  "Yes, Dean, of course! Get back up here and kiss me!"  
  Dean grinned as he stood up. Cas immediately pulled him in for a loving kiss. They smiled against each others' lips, and Dean pulled away after a moment. With a shaking hand, he slipped the engagement ring onto Castiel's finger.  
  "Wow," Cas breathed. "Wow."  
  "I love you so much, Cas."  
  "I love you too, Dean, more than anything."  
  "I can't wait to marry you," Dean said, and then he kissed Cas again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not so sure about the formatting of the lyrics, but I couldn't think of a better way to do it so I decided not to give it all my attention for ten days until giving up and going with the same thing anyone.
> 
> If there are any mistakes, they're 100% mine because I do all my own editing.


End file.
